walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Shel's Story
"Shel's Story" is the fifth and final chronological story of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. The story takes place 236 & 259 days into the apocalypse. It follows Shel and her group's attempt to create a safe refuge at Gil's Pitstop along with her sister, Becca, and other fellow survivors. Plot Synopsis Shel's story begins with her and other members of her group (members of Vernon's group from Season 1) listening to Shel's younger sister Becca playing the guitar. After she finishes, Becca asks if they could make this a weekly thing, and Shel can choose to encourage her or tell her that it's not a great idea. Either way, Roman, another leader of the group, will chime in saying music will always be welcome, mentioning cheerily how he used to be part of a band. Then the group will return to their assigned survival duties, and Becca offers to check the ammo while Shel and Stephanie check food and other supplies. Once again, Shel has the choice to allow her to check the ammo or not allow her to be near the weapons. Shel then proceeds to check the supplies and appliances around the gas station, and walks out back. When she does she's surprised by the group's "watch dogs" or chained up walkers, which they used to guard their supplies from other people who might try to steal them. She's disgusted to see an old woman walker eating the entrails of a small puppy, and then walks back inside. Just as she does, Becca growls like a walker and jumps out at her, and she gets mad. Becca tells her she never used to get angry when she would fool around, and asks Shel what's wrong. Shel can respond angrily or remorsefully, and her choice will affect Becca. Stephanie then barges in through the front, telling her something happened outside. Shel and Becca head outside to see the group surrounding a young man on his knees, with his hands tied and blindfolded. Roman mentions that the man cannot speak English (he only speaks Portuguese), and that he was caught trying to take food and medicine from the group. After some discussion, the group decides the man cannot stay as he would only drain their resources, and that they must either let him go, or kill him. Stephanie and Boyd vote to release him, and Clive and Joyce vote to kill him, leaving the swing vote to Shel. At this point the player must choose to vote to kill the stranger or release him. If Shel votes to release him, Stephanie and Boyd praise her while Clive and Joyce chastise her, and if Shel votes to kill him, the reverse occurs. If the man is released, Roman warns the man (reluctantly, knowing he probably can't understand him) that if he ever returns, he'll wish he was killed. If Shel votes to kill the man, Roman shoots him in the back of the head. Shel holds her sister close as they watch the man die. If Shel gives no vote, Roman makes the decision based on her earlier words to him about the watchdogs and letting Becca care for them. Three weeks later, Shel and Becca are playing cards in an RV, talking about the decision that was made. If Roman had killed the man, Shel talks about how this decision changed the group. If Roman had let him go, she mentions how they were attacked within that week, which resulted in Boyd's death. Either way Becca mentions how she misses being able to play guitar as Roman had stopped letting the group make their own decisions. Becca accidentally mentions that she slipped out of the camp after Roman locked it down, making Shel question her about it. Roman then knocks on the door, making them fret about whether or not he had discovered Becca sneaking out. He comes in and says he needs to talk to Shel. She can leave immediately, or head out to talk shortly after. When Shel heads outside, she can either discover from Joyce or by talking to Roman directly that Stephanie tried to steal food and ammunition and escape the camp. If Boyd is still alive, he can also explain what Stephanie did and say that he understands her actions. Boyd will also suggest that Shel should take Becca and leave their camp, because it's not safe anymore. After a discussion with Roman it is decided that Shel should kill Stephanie. She tells Roman her gun is back in the RV, and walks back there. The last decision of the episode quickly arises, where Shel can either leave the group in the RV with Becca, or take the gun and kill Stephanie. Becca encourages Shel to stay with the group where it's safe, but Shel doesn't want them to live like this. If Shel picks the gun, she'll walk out of the RV slowly, and will walk with Roman to shoot Stephanie. If she picks the keys, she wildly pulls out of the diner lot, with a very angry Roman behind them. In-Game Decision(s) :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Did you leave in the RV or kill Stephanie? *Left in the RV - 75% *Killed Stephanie - 25% Credits *Shel *Becca *Roman *Stephanie *Boyd *Clive *Joyce *Roberto *Jean (Zombified) *Bennett (Determinant, Zombified) *Walt (Determinant, Zombified) Deaths *Vernon (Confirmed Fate) *Roberto (Off-Screen, Determinant) *Boyd (Off-Screen, Determinant) *Stephanie (Off-Screen) *1 puppy Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences effected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1. *In this story, the cancer patients mention to the group about stealing Kenny's boat in "No Time Left". Depending on who (and if) you left anyone to guard the boat, they'll mention them by their features, "guy with the mustache" If Kenny stayed, "woman and her boyfriend" if Omid and Christa stayed and "teenage kid" if Ben stayed. **Also, if Lee threatened Vernon when they first met in "Around Every Corner", he is mentioned by Clive about his remark of Vernon not being able to shoot him. Clive states that if Lee had said that to him, he would've shot him. Also, if Lee lied to Vernon about having medicines, Clive will state that caused them to lose Brie and Vernon. Trivia *Last appearance of Clive. *Last appearance of Joyce. *Last appearance of Jean. (Zombified) *Last appearance of Roman. (Alive, Chronologically) *Last appearance of Stephanie. (Chronologically) *Last appearance of Walt. (Zombified, Chronologically, Determinant) *Last appearance of Bennett. (Zombified, Chronologically, Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of Roberto. (Unknown or Dead, Determinant) *Last appearance of Boyd. (Unknown or Dead, Determinant) *This story marks the return of Boyd, Clive, and Joyce, who were last seen in "Around Every Corner". ** Although, Clive appeared in Bonnie's story, but his face was not seen. *There is a jar of Banang on the shelf in the storage room in the diner. This is a reference to Telltale's earlier Sam and Max series. *Shel's story has no non-canon death scenes, it can never result in a game-over. *The scene with Roberto is similar to Randall in the TV series, where the survivors try to decide whether to kill him or cut him loose. *Roberto is the only new character introduced in this story *Failure to choose whether to kill or free Roberto will result in Roman making the decision himself. *Upon talking to Stephanie or Becca about the flashlights, she mentions one being missing and still in the cornfield. This suggests that Bonnie's pursuers were Shel's group. It is also mentioned that one person had broken in previously and gotten away with medicine and food, which is perhaps what was in the bag that Dee brought. Considering that Dee wasn't expected by Bonnie to carry a flashlight (which is part of the reason she was killed by her), and that Bonnie definitely turned the flashlight off and tossed it into the corn (thus making it hard to find), it can be presumed Dee stole it along with the medicine and this is the reason it got lost. *Shel's story is the most unique one in the game thus far, by representing numerous "onlys" for "400 Days": **The only story where no walkers are killed. **The only story to start in a stable refuge. **The only story where all deaths are determinant. **The only story with living characters that had first appeared in Season 1. **The only story where events of Season 1 are mentioned. **The only story to take place in only one location. **The only story where you can freely move in 8 directions the whole time, besides in cutscenes. *The PFV trucks that are used as walls around the pit stop are the same Vans that are seen in front of the prison bus in Vince's story, a PFV van was also seen in Episode 3. *The dialogue when Roman says about the break-in last time changes depending in Bonnie's Story where if Leland went with Bonnie, Roman will say how they couldn't catch them last time, if Leland stayed with Dee, Roman says how they barely got their stuff back and they were lucky. Goofs/Errors *If you abstained when deciding to kill or free Roberto, and Roman decides to set him free, he will later accuse Shel as if she made the choice and not him. *Jean, as a walker, still has normal eyes whereas other walkers, or reanimated survivors, have white eyes. Transcript Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Category:DLC Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes Category:Season 1 (Video Game)